Special Dialogue: Introduction to Miguel
This page lists all merc special dialogue spoken during Miguel Cordona's expository speech about Queen Deidranna when he is first encountered in the rebels' underground bunker in Omerta. During this speech, Miguel will say "I am sure our friends have heard of her nature. If not, they will know soon enough." At this point one randomly selected merc from your party will say a line of dialogue, usually words of determination, reassurance or confidence with regards to the mission ahead. Only A.I.M. mercs and your I.M.P. merc have this line. IMP Male 2: "Not if we take her out first! Let me tell ya, most women I take out don't even know how to read a map." IMP Female 1: "Maybe on a good day, Miguel. But we just ruined the chances of that. You let us get to work, and things will be just fine." IMP Female 2:"Can't wait to see her try it, Miguel. She'll be wishing she went to beauty school when I get through with her." Barry: "We are ready to undertake task at hand." Blood: "We'll take care of business,Miguel. They don't want to be messing with us." Brain: "I am pleased to be here,Miguel." Bull: "Well,she's gotta another thing coming." Buns: "No need to fret,Miguel. You may have absolute confidence in me and my abilities to help you and and your rebels." Buzz: "Look pal,don't worry about the welcoming committee. Let's just get to work. I'm a professional here. Show me some targets." Cliff: "Well,she's only a woman,Miguel. We'll all be golfing by the weekend." Danny: "Well,you know you've got our support. Wonder if she knows what she's got coming." Dr. Q: "Each person is placed into another's path for a purpose,Miguel. And so ours have crossed ,and now fate shall determine the outcome." Fidel: "I remove her like toilet paper from roll. She be sorry she start this." Fox: "She won't get very far,Miguel,now that I'm here. Trust me,when it comes to the female mind, I'm a master. Maybe later,you and I could talk more about it." Grace:"We'll support you... depend on it." Grizzly: "Good to be part of your little tropical situation,Miguel. You just sit back,relax,and enjoy the show." Grunty: "It our duty to rid this country of her presence. You will find us eager and ready to help you." Gus:"Ya got nuthin' to worry about there,Micheal. Ya got Gus Tarballs down here givin' it personal attention. That Deidranna she-devil is gonna be leaving Arulco before I do." Henning:"We have come to bring order to Arulco. You can depend on us to help you." Hitman:"Good to be here,Ace. You can count this one as already in the bag. She's gonna wish she was a housewife." Ice:"Well,she ain't gotta chance dude, 'cuz we gonna remove her from the map. Lady's about to find out what's what." Igor:"Thank you. No Dolvich has disappointed. We will toast to days to come... ah,Wen we locate vodka." Ivan:"We'll bring her down. I am highly trained killer." (note:the rest of hist text are in Russian.) Laura:"My apologies for my countrywoman. It is a special pleasure for me to help this country and its people. I have know the horrors of a dictatorship too." Len:"we'll do our best to stop her. You can count on it." Lucky:"Don't worry,we will help you... hmm... I cannot speak so well." Lynx:"I'm ready for 'em, Miguel. You got yourself the best here. They don't call me 'Lynx' for nothing." MD:"We are pleased to come to your aid,Miguel. The situation certainly requires our intensive care." Meltdown:"Well,Miguel,you're obviously serious. You're sending in the best. I like that in a man. Not much else, but I like that." Nails:"Rebel force! Right on,Scooter. Let me tell ya,I'm a rebel from way back. Your business is my business,Mike. I'm your man." Numb:"Aye,it's your war,pal. I did me duty for ya." Raven:"I don't think she's going to get too far with that,Miguel. We can help you out. The rules are going to be a little different now." Reaper:"We will remove her soul. Your rebels are spirited,dark and underground. We will get along fine." Rudolf:"We are here to solve the problem. There will be no problem." Scully:"She won't get far with that,seeing that we're here. Have confidence,Miguel. She'll be the one with the worries now." Shadow:"She won't. And she won't see it coming. We'll get the job done." Spider:"You have our full attention,Miguel personally,I feel that anyone who would oppress another deserves to be brought to justice,and that's just what we hope to do to her." Static:"Hey man,good to be here. Rebels,huh? Cool. Hey don't you worry,Miguel. We'll smoke her out." Stephen:"We are completely prepared and confident,Miguel and accept your welcome and the challenges that lie ahead." Steroid:"Miguel,I am "the man." These are other people. I will make here surrender to me in many ways." Vicki:"She be removing nothin'! You hang tight,and let us do our work." Category:Jagged Alliance 2 Unique Dialogue